


Following the sun

by somebodytoldme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Everybody Dies, Gen, alternative universe, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodytoldme/pseuds/somebodytoldme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been this for a while now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the sun

It has been this for a while now. It has been clothes torn and bloody, with the stench of rotten flesh. It has been blisters and cuts on worn, swollen feet. It has been words whispered in cold nights, that hold the only warmth…

And even that is failing them.

It has been for a while now.

"I’m thirsty," Gavin moans in a moment of rest.

Ray pries open the water bottle and tips some liquid onto his own broken, scabbed lips before passing it over.

It is so hard not to be greedy with it. To not take a mouthful and let it slush around his dry tongue. But he takes just a sip, head falling back against the wall as Ray tightens the lid on the bottle again.

"Remember that time I convinced Michael to eat, like, four packs of energy powder?"

Ray chuckled, slouching back against the wall as well. “Yeah, it was fucking  _nuclear_ looking shit.”

Gavin snickered, warmed by the memory, “I’m pretty sure we all ended up puking a little bit.”

"It smelled like shit too!"

They both laughed, like they haven’t in a while.

—-

Sometimes Gavin wonders what makes them differ from the others. They walk the same. Stumbling over rocks, only will power carrying them forward as their last meal has long left their stomachs aching. The way their scarred and scrapped bodies ache as they climb and fall over rubble and fences.

But he remembered when he fell, broken glass sticking into his calf, blood sluggishly pouring out. The difference was that they bleed still. He stared at the shard that stuck from his leg, and distantly heard Ray swear.

"Goddamnit, Gavin, at least pay attention to where you’re going…" he mutters and kneels down before him. 

He winches as Ray yanks the glass out, blood gushing in response, but Ray tears off his sleeve and wraps the cut securely. “I’m sorry, Ray,” he mutters because he really is. He is so sorry that he is completely useless here.

And Ray pauses, finishing the tie with shaky fingers, staring Gavin down. His voice is the softest Gavin has heard in a while, “don’t  _apologize, p_ lease.” His hands clench into fists and he adjusts his shabby glasses, which have been duct-taped in several spots.   
  
Gavin nods slowly and sluggishly rises, his leg still weak from blood loss. “Alright.”

And he is reminded what makes them different…  _Emotion_.

—-

There is rumor that there is a group of survivors. That there is a facility where they are working on a cure. And that is what moves them, even if it is nothing but rumor. 

And they were almost there. Approaching New York City, the place that was supposed to be a fortress to survivors. Rumor said so.

Ray crouched down with a sigh, “there is no other way around it, we have to cross the Brooklyn bridge…”

Gavin looked up over the car they were hunched under, attempting to avoid being noticed by any unfriendlies. “You sure? It looks like a suicide mission…”

Ray unzipped his backpack, taking out the one pistol they shared, and loaded it up with their remaining ammo. “Believe me, I realize it. But this is the only way.” He cocked the gun, “you with me?”

Gavin took in his friend. He has changed so much, his face is too thin, his face is messily shaven and scabbed with the razor they carry. He looks haggard and exhausted, though Gavin suspects he isn’t much different. All the same, his  _eyes_  are still the same. They are still brown and  _somehow_  hopeful in a dead world.

He breathes out, “yeah, I’m ready X-Ray.”

Ray pats his arm, “ok, Vav.”

And then they are off, crouched and moving as fast as their legs can carry them. They fall behind the first car wreckage, looking down the bridge which is littered with a handful of zombies. “There is no avoiding them… So we take them out as quietly as possible,” Ray strategized, as he took out his pocket knife, and Gavin took up a sharp looking scrap of metal. “Ready?”

"Yeah," he breathed out, and the pair took on the first two zombies.

Ray stabbed his knife through one’s eye socket, while Gavin stabbed through it’s open mouth, unfortunately, it let out a great moan. Which was just enough to welcome other attention. 

And it was too late. A swarm of at least twenty began to surround them, and blood and adrenaline rushed through Gavin as he yanked the metal shard from the zombie’s flesh. 

He took on the two nearest to him, bashing and stabbing with all his might. He was primal with it, all but the need to survive lost from his mind… 

Until he heard it. Ray’s scream, “GAVIN! WATCH OUT! BEHIND!”

He tried to pivot, but it was already too late, the zombie had grabbed him, and he knew what was coming. It’s reeking teeth pressed against his jugular, just breaking the skin there.

And then there was a gunshot and the weight was gone. Blood pounded in his ears, and Gavin turned to see Ray shooting, blood sticky and warm against his neck. 

And then he saw it before he could react. A crowd of zombies around Ray, and his gun clicking empty. 

"RAY!" he screams because this cannot be. They can’t be out of bullets. Ray can’t be surrounded hopelessly. But Ray holds his own, slashing with his knife, kicking, and backing away.

And Gavin rushes forward to help, he hits and punches and stabs in a flurry. He gets lost in the crowd of moaning dead.

But Gavin can’t see Ray, and he starts to panic. He yells his name, into the fray until there is a groan in reply. 

Somehow he takes down the last one, shaking as he shallowly stabs it again, and again, until it gives a sickening lurch. At last, he pauses, scanning until he spots a patch of brown hair… and then he can breath again.

He runs to see Ray laying there looking pale, and his stomach is swollen with dread. “…are you…?”

Ray shakes his head, wide eyed, “uh… no… it is just a cut.” He touched his stained pant leg, at the ankle it was red with fresh blood. “It is pretty shallow… so it’ll be fine.” Ray the freezes, and swallows uncertainly, his hand awkwardly touches the left side of his neck, “you…”

Gavin mirrors Ray’s movement, feeling the sticky part of his neck with a sigh, “shit.” 

Ray sighed, and slowly got to his feet, “yeah shithead, that’s going to be a little hard to explain to the guards…”

Gavin shot Ray a pointed look and pulled his shirt back, revealing a scar that was shaped like human teeth, “not any harder to explain than this I think.”

Ray rolled his eyes at the scar, “yeah, well at least it isn’t fresh looking. Come on, let’s find some decent cloth to cover that up.”

"Whatever…" he mumbled and watched Ray tear the shirt from a poor, dead zombie. 

"Not all of us are immune, so a bite can make them go a little batshit crazy," Ray mumbled as he tied the cloth around Gavin’s neck like a scarf or an accessory. He touched the green cloth.

Immunity was nothing but a rumor when they first started out. But when Gavin was the second in their group, bitten after Jack, they had little to no hope for him. It was either leave him or shot him, that was mercy or survival in Geoff and Ryan’s eyes.

And Gavin didn’t blame them, not after Jack. But Michael refused to do either. He wanted to stay with him until he turned. Then the group divided, and Geoff and Ryan disappeared forever, and Michael and Gavin were together with the addition of Ray who also chose to stick around. 

—-

They waited for the fever to set in… but it never did. The bite mark scabbed over, and healed itself on Gavin’s shoulder. Michael said that it was a miracle. Ray had been silent.

"Hey, do you think Geoff and Ryan made it?" Gavin asked sometime on their walk deeper into the city. They had made it inside, but now they needed to find where the supposed barracks were. Which was easier said than done.

Ray leaned against one smashed car for support, limping slightly from the blood loss in his leg, “it is possible. Geoff had military training, and Ryan is pretty goddamn smart.”

Gavin nodded because they both knew the pair was likely rotting or worse… But he liked to believe a miracle could happen, just like his immunity. That they were fine, and that they were already in the city. Maybe, they could meet up with them and talk about old times… Before they lost Jack and before Michael… He sighed, “hey, Ray-“

Only when he looked over his shoulder for his faithful shadow, he wasn’t there. Ray was holding himself up, still, by the wreckage. When Gavin approached, he noticed how pale he looked. “Ray? Are you  _okay?_ ”

Ray breathed out through his nose, “need to rest, Gav, I’m so tired…”

Gavin nodded because it was nearly dark anyway. They had been walking since the break of dawn, and after the scrimmage at the bridge… Well, he was pretty beat himself. “Yeah, okay. That building over there looks pretty dead.” 

And then they moved to scope it out, Ray dragging slowly behind him, his breath coming out, discerningly, heavy. When Gavin was satisfied that the place was empty, he gave the nod to Ray, who quickly sunk down to the wall. His eyes closed in an instant, which was unusual because normally he insisted one of them keep watch. 

But Gavin simply placed it off as the long day they had. He hunkered down for the night as well, deciding that it was only fair if he kept watch instead.

Problem was, when the sun peeked over the horizon, Ray looked worse for wear than before. His shivered uncontrollably, forcing Gavin to hold him just to warm him. When Gavin offered him some rations of the food and water he just shook his head. “Not hungry… not thirsty.” Which, Gavin knew was a lie, so he made him drink anyway.

When they were getting up to move, Ray appeared still too weak to carry the backpack, so Gavin took the extra weight on. Keeping a close eye on Ray as he picked his way over the rubble, and from the safety of the building. Except, Gavin nearly ran into him when he stopped dead on the outside, bathing in the growing light of the sun. 

"The hell?" Gavin complained adjusting the strap of the bag on his shoulder, before walking around him.

Ray blinked and slowly followed, “sorry… I just forgot how beautiful it was.”

Gavin snorted, “what, the sunrise?”

"Yeah… it is."

—-

"I can see it! Ray!" he called, as loudly as he dared from the top of building. He looked down at his partner in crime, who was slumped against the building below. He was too weak to climb the stairs now. 

But the city was there. It really was. And surely there they would have medicine that could take care of Ray. Maybe Ryan and Geoff would be there too. His heart pounded as he raced down the stairs, bursting through the doors, feeling the lightest he has in a long time.

"Ray! It is  _right there_  not even another mile, and we are there. We’ve made it!” 

Ray gives him a weak smile, “you know which direction?”

Gavin nods, “yeah, it is just north of here. It is  _so close_ , Ray.”

Ray nods as well. “Good. You better get moving then, before it gets dark again.”

Gavin pauses, and his eyes narrow at Ray’s words. He is still leaning against the building, but he is doing so like it takes all his effort. “What do you mean  _I_? I think  _we_ have better get moving.”

Ray shakes his head, “no, Gav… I think I am staying here.”

Gavin shakes his head, and then he is shaking Ray because, “ _what the bloody hell do you mean?”_ Ray couldn’t stay here, not when they were so close. Not when the city was right there.

He is limp in his hands, and sickly laughter escapes his lips, “Gavin.. you  _know_  why I can’t go any further. Even if I had the strength, I’d be  _put down._ _”_

"I don’t  _know!_ Not when were this bloody close! We’ll get you some food, and medicine and you’ll be alright!”

Ray glares at him through his spotted glasses, “you’re not that  _naive._  We both  _know what is happening here._  We both know I’m  _turning._ ”

"Turning? What do you-"

"Goddamnit Gavin! I’m turning! I’ve been bitten. Since the bridge, I’ve been bitten, and we both know that! You’ve seen the signs…." He sighed, and looked down at the dry bloodstain at his ankle, "got me from behind… hurt like a bastard… it didn’t want to let go."

Gavin shook his head because it couldn’t be. There was no way, no way that Ray could of been bitten. He said that it was just a cut. That it was  _nothing_.

Ray sighed. “Come on, man, I know I’m a good shot, but I’m  _not_  invincible…”

"You could be…"

"What, immune? …Gavin, do I look immune to you?"

He swallowed because it was true… It was almost exactly the same for Jack the first two days. The third… That was when they got the fever, which meant Ray had maybe one more day. “What if… they might have a cure there…”

Ray laughed. “You’re the cure, man… And a vaccine can’t save me now. It’s too late… just… leave me here.”

Gavin shook his head, “no, I’m staying here with you… The building is clear, I think.”

Ray sighed, “stubborn asshole.”

—-

"It is beautiful," Ray muttered, as Gavin struggled to hold him up. Ray muttered it like a last request, and so Gavin brought him up the roof top to watch the sunset over the city within. 

"Yeah," he muttered, more concerned with watching Ray’s bloodshot eyes.

He was burning up in Gavin’s arms, which was the complete reverse to a few days ago. Before he knew the truth… When he was happily in bliss. Actually, perhaps, he suspected it all along just didn’t want to admit it.

”..Gavin?”

He snapped back to attention, “yeah?”

"Can we… stay up here for a while?"

He nodded, and carefully placed them by the east wall. 

"Not long now," Ray breathed after sometime of sitting there in silence. 

Gavin shivered, still not completely coming to terms with the imminent death of his friend. “Does… does it hurt?”

"Yeah…" he swallowed, "thanks.. for staying I mean."

Gavin nodded, and reached for Ray’s hand because the sun was fading quickly over the rooftop, “no problem.”

Silence.

"To be honest… I’m.. afraid."

Gavin turned and looked at Ray’s battered form. Not once did he see Ray lose his shit. He wasn’t like the others. Jack… Poor Jack, with all his heart, couldn’t take it. Geoff was stoic, he was bossy and dangerous. Ryan gave into nervous ticks, like touching his gun ever five minutes just to make sure it was still there in one piece. Michael screamed and shouted, he cursed the world. And Gavin was  _always_ afraid.

But Ray had taken everything silently, calmly. He was the only thing that got Gavin this far… Even with him being immune, he was certain he would have never survived on his own. 

Gavin squeezed Ray’s hand, wishing he could promise him otherwise. But it was hopeless. “If there was anything I could…”

"There is."

Gavin’s response was immediate, “what do you want?”

Ray closed his eyes, his breathing was congested and heavier… Like it was just an effort to speak. “Take out the gun.”

Gavin’s blood ran cold, but he did what he was asked all the same. He pulled the gun from the backpack, checking the barrel and finding it empty still.

"There are two bullets in the front pocket."

He checked, and, indeed, two bullets still sat in there. “Fuck… Ray,” he muttered, holding the cold metal in his hands.

"Load the gun." The gun clicks as he pulls back on it, and it is like a final blow. This is it. Gavin swallows heavily as Ray speaks again, "when the fever sets in… please…"

"Ray, I don’t know if I can-"

“ _Please,_  Gavin, I don’t wanna be one of those things,” he begs.

And Gavin can only nod because Ray is looking at him desperately, like this is all he has hope for.

So he nods. He nods and promises he will do it. He’ll have mercy.

But they still have some time. So, they sit there watching the moon and stars. Gavin talks until his throat is raw. He talks the fun times in the office, he reminds Ray of the good times. And Ray just weakly chuckles, occasionally humming in disapproval to some of their antics.

He is just finishing the story of how his chair got stuck under his monstrous desk  _for the second time_ , when he noticed Ray’s silence. He glanced over, and he could swear that Ray was just sleeping. That he would wake up at any moment.

Gavin picked up the gun.

Maybe Ray would tell those jokes again. Those were really funny.

He stood up and took aim.

Maybe he would get a good shave, though, his hair was definitely an improvement from the last haircut he got.

His finger touched the trigger.

Maybe he would smile. Maybe he would be happy. Maybe he…

He pulled and the gun butted back in his hands. 

His aim was true.

—-

Gavin knew why Ray was silent when they realized that he was immune. It was because it wasn’t miracle like the rising, and setting sun.

It was a  _curse_. 

He stood before the sunrise, letting the golden light shower over him. He shrugged the backpack on, holding enough rations for one for two days, one gun with one bullet… and a shabby pair of glasses.  ”Good morning, Ray,” he said as he walked down the steps of the building because good bye felt too forlorn.

He followed the sun.


End file.
